starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джели Гудвелл/Галерея
Starfari S3E17 Jelly Goodwell holding a large magnifying glass.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell introducing herself.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'spent my entire life'.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell 'observed their behavior firsthand'.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell grabbing Star's shoulders.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell 'a royal who actually gets it'.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell defending monsters.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'need to be respected'.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'and loved!'.png S3E17 Star Butterfly jumping with ecstatic joy.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell 'take you out into the field'.png S3E17 Star and Dr. Goodwell disguised as monsters.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'various monster secretions'.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell gargling with monster musk.png S3E17 Star and Jelly enter the Forest of Certain Death.png S3E17 Star and Jelly row down Lake of Endless Suffering.png S3E17 Star and Jelly cross the Dam of Constant Sorrow.png S3E17 Star and Jelly cross Bridge of Inevitable Hereafter.png S3E17 Star and Jelly reach Jelly's field research lab.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'it's not a treehouse'.png S3E17 Star and Jelly in Jelly's field research lab.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell observes monsters with binoculars.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'naturally occurring'.png S3E17 Star puzzled by Jelly Goodwell's statement.png S3E17 Star Butterfly happy to see Buff Frog.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'since he was a tadpole'.png S3E17 Star unsure of Dr. Goodwell's methods.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell shaking her head.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell 'when monsters and Mewmans mix'.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'I've devised a plan!'.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell wants to show Star something.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell presents model of monster valley.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell smiling at Star Butterfly.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell pouring a cup of water.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell pouring water on village model.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'they built out of instinct'.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'a natural island!'.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell sweating and looking crazy.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell 'total isolation from Mewmans!'.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell holding a detonator.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell with her finger on the button.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell watching the dam explode.png S3E17 Star Butterfly 'you doomed these monsters!'.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell looking sad at Star Butterfly.png S3E17 Star warning Buff Frog about the dam.png S3E17 Buff Frog meeting Dr. Jelly Goodwell.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell shaking Buff Frog's hand.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell accidentally triggers another explosion.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell still holding the detonator.png S3E17 Buff Frog tossing the boulder.png S3E17 Bird monster girl tossing a log.png S3E17 Three-eyed Potato Baby tossing a village hut.png S3E17 Two-headed monster tossing a garbage can.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell watches Star and monsters work together.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell amazed by Star and the monsters.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell looking worried.png S3E17 Katrina tells Dr. Goodwell to pick up a rock.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell picking up a rock.png S3E17 Katrina running toward the water dam.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell following Katrina.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell and monsters looking worried.png S3E17 Star and the monster cheering together.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'such a dum-dum'.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell admitting her mistakes.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell tearing off her clothes.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell covering herself in mud.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell letting her hair down.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell climbing a tree trunk.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell inside a tree.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей